


Gone Too Far

by Ahlkihlyah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Bashing, F/M, Hippogriffs, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahlkihlyah/pseuds/Ahlkihlyah
Summary: Ron Weasley hadn't imagined dying this way, but here he was.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	1. Ron Weasley's Downfall

Ronald Bilius Weasley couldn’t believe his luck. After years of teasing Hermione Granger to get her attention, his efforts appeared to finally be paying off. He laid on his bed looking at the letter in his hand for what seemed to be the 50th time. 

Ronald, 

It’s time you knew how I truly feel about you. Meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight. 

Hermione

‘I can’t wait!’ Ronald thought, holding the treasured letter to his chest and sighing dreamily. ‘Nothing could possibly go wrong now!’

\--------------------------

Ron practically ran up the steps to the astronomy tower. The only time he ever went this fast on stairs was on his way down for breakfast in the mornings. He stopped at the door to catch his breath and gather himself. Brushing his hair down with his hand, he entered the dimly lit room. 

There, on the balcony, was the object of affection. Hermione stood gazing out over the lands, the cool wind whipping her hair back. The moon was reflected in her eyes, making her look both beautiful and... dangerous. 

“Hermione my love-” Ron started but was swifty cut off by a blow to his face, seemingly out of nowhere. 

“What the bloody-” Ron’s words were once again cut off by a swift blow, this time to his stomach. Ron lay curled in the fetal position as the blows kept coming from his assaulter. Hermione stood and watched, doing nothing to help the second youngest Weasley. As the blows stopped momentarily, Ron took this moment to look up at Hermione, his face bloodied. 

“Hermione, what’s going on? What kind of spell is this? Why are you doing this?” Ron said between his coughs and splutters.  
“It didn’t have to be this way Ron. Actually, no, it did have to be this way. Harry overheard you talking to Blaise.” Hermione’s words made Ron’s already pale face go stark white. 

“I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised at what Harry told me you had said.” Hermione continued. “How dare you? How dare you think that you have some sort of entitlement to me! You’re a stupid fool Ronald Weasley, thinking that just because, in your words, I’m a mudblood and therefore I should have already been bending over for you.” 

Hermione stopped speaking because at that moment she felt the need to empty her stomach over the railing of the balcony. The assault on Ron began once more as Hermione gathered herself. Ron tasted iron as blood began to run out of his mouth. 

“Hermione, I swear to you, Harry’s lying to you because he wants you to himself!” Ron said. 

“Oh is that so? I can’t help but wonder if you would say that to his face” 

“Of course I would! Come on Hermione, you know me. Harry is just- Harry!” Ron’s face blanched as Harry appeared out from underneath his invisibility cloak. If Ron thought he had seen Harry mad before, he was dead wrong. 

“You don’t have anything to say now, do you Ron?” Harry said, a smirk donning his face. Harry looked, above all things, almost sinister. 

Ron was too shocked to speak and to weak to move as Harry dragged him out onto the balcony. Harry picked him up, which was no small feat considering how big he was, and threw him against the railing. In hindsight, Harry would wonder how the railing in a school held together by magic could bend so easily. Ron quickly grabbed onto the railing with both sides, trying to keep himself from both falling to the floor and over the edge of the balcony. The railing was precariously close to breaking. 

Ron didn't imagine dying in this manner, but here he was.

"I told you Ronald. I pleaded with you. Yet you still had the audacity to call me a mudblood. Enough is enough. It's time you finally learned something. The last thing you'll ever learn, at that." Hermione said, her voice growing more and more sinister with every syllable of every word. She loomed over the redhead's crippled and dying form. Her face, an emotionless mask. 

“You can’t kill me! They’ll check your wands!” Ron stated boldy. 

“Funny you should mention that Ronald, as it plays into the lesson. You see, some wizards think that us ‘Mudbloods’ think too much like muggles. I think, however, that you think too much like a wizard.” 

Hermione raised her foot and kicked Ron square in the chest, delivering the final blow to both Ron and the railing. She watched in grim satisfaction as Ron’s body went tumbling over the edge, the last thing out of his mouth being an unintelligible scream. 

The stress finally broke through the wall Hermione had built up as she turned and sobbed into Harry’s chest. She felt his arms come around and soothingly stroke her back as she soaked his shirt with her tears. 

“I’m sorry Hermione, you know this had to be done. You know that only people following a dark path believe in blood supremacy. I’ve had enough of him and every other wizard who thinks that you’re anything less than perfect just because of your parentage.” 

“You’re too sweet Harry. You’re right, it’s time we put an end to the tyranny of the purebloods who think of themselves as gods.” 

“Too right you are my love. Too right you are. Let’s get some rest, we’ll pay a visit to Draco tomorrow.” 

The thought of this made Hermione smile as she wrapped her arm around Harry’s waist as he guided her to the common room. 

All was not well, but given some time, it would be.


	2. Should Have Bowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a bright and sunny day that Draco Malfoy died.

It was a bright and sunny day that Draco Malfoy died. It was terribly (or terrifically depending how you looked at it) ironic that his “pure blood” was now watering the flora of the Forbidden Forest. 

\--------------

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger found themselves at an impasse. They had considered every option: blunt force trauma, suffocation, poison, even shoving him off the top floor of the owlery (“Been there done that.” Hermione said to Harry’s suggestion.). 

Harry was was racking his brain when suddenly it hit him in the face harder than Hermione hit the ferret in their third year. 

“Hey Hermione, remember third year when you clocked Malfoy in his nose?” Harry said with not easily missed fondness. 

“You want me to punch Malfoy to death? I don’t think I could do that Harry. I use this hand to write.” Hermione replied, subconsciously rubbing the knuckles on her right hand. 

“Of course not silly, I was just remembering why you did it in the first place” 

“Over Buckbeak? Surely you don’t want to get him involved. He’s in enough trouble as it is.” 

“No, but I was thinking. Surely there has to be other hippogriffs somewhere around Hogwarts. How would Hagrid have gotten Buckbeak in the first place?” 

“The Forbidden Forest? Harry that’s way too dangerous. Surely you’re not considering going in there again!” Hermione exclaimed, a look of shock plastered on her face. 

“Oh no, twice is enough. However, it would be terribly convenient if Malfoy wandered there wouldn’t it?” 

“Harry, I don’t think even Malfoy is stupid enough to go in there of his own free will. Unless..oh surely not.” 

“Oh yes, I think the Imperious Curse will do just fine.” 

\-----------

It didn’t take much convincing for Hermione to agree to use the curse. After all, what’s one Unforgivable Curse when you’ve pitched someone off of the top of the astronomy tower. Getting Draco to the forbidden forest would be easy. The hard part would be having him stumble upon a hippogriff. After some thought, Harry and Hermione decided to tactically acquire some hippogriff essence (Sorry, Hagrid) and after a few days of planning, it was all set. 

Malfoy was walking down the hall when he saw Potter walking towards him with a smile on his face. 

“What are you smiling at scarhe-” Malfoy sneered, but was “rudely” interrupted. 

“Imperio! Malfoy, Pansy Parkison is waiting for you down in the Forbidden Forest. She’s finally ready to take the next step and make love with you. Make sure you wear this cologne, she’s crazy for it.” Harry smiled as he handed Malfoy the vile of essence. 

“Finally! I’m going right now!” Malfoy practically sprinted as he went straight down the stairs, through the front entrance, and down to the Forbidden Forest.

“Pansy?! Where are you love?” Draco shouted as he smothered the “cologne” over his neck.

After a few minutes of looking, he heard twigs snapping and brushes moving behind him. Malfoy was about to turn around and address Pansy when he discovered that what was behind him was most certainly not his Pansy. Standing tall in front of Draco, was a majestic black Hippogriff with a scar running down the left side of its face where an eye used to be. 

Draco drew his wand, puffed out his chest, and yelled at the creature with as much false confidence as he could. 

“You’re not Pansy! Get away from me you filthy, parasite infested, beast!” 

The lethality of the hippogriff was actually rather impressive. The beast rose onto its back legs and took a singular slash to the slytherin’s jugular. The blood squirted the hippogriff in his face which seemed to offend the majestic beast even more. The bird-like creature took to turning around and kicking the pureblood repeatedly in the ribs with its back legs. The only thing Draco Malfoy could do as his vision started to go black, was watch as his blood flooded the Forbidden Forest floor. 

\--------

Hagrid was walking in the forest when he came across the body of the heir to the Malfoy fortune. 

“Oh my. Look like a hippogriff got to em’. Well, I guess he should have bowed.”


End file.
